El Dragón de los Pecados Capitales
by Alex Hayden
Summary: Cuando era niño, Natsu salio a buscar a Igneel, llegando a Fairy Tail en su recorrido, pues bien, ¿que hubiera pasado, si en ves de llegar al gremio, terminara conociendo a los 7 pecados capitales y se quedara con ellos para entrenar? ¿quieres saberlo? entonces entra a leer NatsuxHarem, leve shota, ya verán mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

-¡Igneel! ¡igneel! ¡¿Dónde estás Igneel?!-gritaba un pequeño niño de llamativo cabello color rosa caminando por el bosque vestía solo un pantalón blanco con un faldón negro atado con una correa a su cintura y una interesante bufanda blanca con patrón de escamas, llevaba ya varios días buscando a su padre luego de que este desapareciera en la mañana del 7 de julio y de alguna forma u otra había terminado en un pequeño valle que albergaba a lo que parecía ser un pueblo abandonado, claro, no es que el supiera lo que era, solo veía construcciones abandonadas y en ruinas sin saber que eran, el tan solo seguía buscando a padre

El pequeño siguió caminando, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el final del camino ya que un gran risco que le bloqueaba el paso derecho junto con otra cosa

Esta vez se trataba de un edificio de apariencia extraña, con una forma cónica…parecía…¿un sombrero? Dentro de ella brillaban luces de varios colores mientras varias voces sonaban rítmicamente entonando una canción

The pain and the pleasure all

Come together, there is no reason why

The pain and the pleasure all

Come together, there's no reason why

I got my demons, they don't know

I'm fierce enough to let them go

It's like a fire a stranglehold

I wish I was invincible

Hello desire you're my old friend

But I don't need you here again

Just take a walk go back inside

I'll see you on the other side

Samayoitou mono mo tomadoikou mono mo

Subete no tsumi o koe

The pain and the pleasure

All come together, there is no reason why

The pain and the pleasure

All come together there's no reason why

Sin nada más que hacer o perder, el pequeño niño de ojos verdes se decidió a tocar la puerta de la casa con algo de temor, puesto que su padre le había dicho que no confiara en las personas, ya que estas podrían alejarlo de él, pero en vista de que su padre había desaparecido, no había motivos para no intentar pedir ayuda…

Sin que pudiera pensar más, la puerta del local se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de aparentes 12 años de edad, con el cabello rubio alborotado y ojos verdes, vistiendo una camisa blanca corriente, un chaleco negro y una corbata color rojo, además de usar unos pantaloncillos del mismo color que su camisa y unos botines negros con detalles verdes

-¡Ey pequeño Gil! ¿Decidiste venir…?-pregunto el chico al abrir la puerta, esperando encontrarse con alguien más, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al pequeño niño de melena rosada semidesnudo frente a el-Are…¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono mirando al pequeño algo asombrado

-bu…buenas tardes-contesto algo temeroso el niño, recordando las clases de buenos modales dados por su padre-estoy buscando a mi padre y quisiera…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir con sus explicaciones, su estómago lo interrumpió con un potente gruñido recordándole que no había comido en todo el día-ah…yo, lo siento ¿no tendrá algo que pueda darme de comer?-le pregunto apenado el pelirrosa, bajando la mirada sin poder ver al sonrisa divertida del rubio

-Claro, pasa…-le invito haciéndose a un lado, dándole acceso al interior del local

El lugar era bastante rustico, con varias mesas y una barra destinada a la bebida, con unas escaleras que claramente llevaban al primer piso, en cuando entro, pudo ver a un grupo de personas dentro del local:

-Bienvenido al Boar Hat-le dio la bienvenida al niño en cuando se adentró en el lugar llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban adentro

Al primero que vio el pelirrosa fue a un joven con el pelo corto de color naranja, la frente alta, cejas delgadas, y ojos de color naranja. Lleva una sudadera naranja y verde con mangas de color marrón, pantalones de longitud media, y los zapatos abotonados. También lleva una almohada con patrón de leopardo abrazada a él, cosa que llamo su atención

-Taicho…¿Quién es ese niño?-pregunto una chica que se encontraba al lado del primer chico, se encontraba una hermosa doncella con ojos de color morados y el cabello castaño largo, el cual lleva atado en dos largas colas de caballo a ambos lados de su cabeza vestía un traje de una sola pieza de color naranja, botas que se extienden casi hasta las rodillas, y un guante de metal que está incrustado con piedras de metal brillante que estaba comiendo un gran trozo de carne

-Si es el de las pizzas dile que ya paso media hora, las queremos gratis…-comento desinteresado un hombre alto, con una figura esbelta y musculosa, que poseía una piel pálida, su cabello era corto y de color planteado, y sus ojos eran de color rojo. También tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cuello vestía una chaqueta y unos vaqueros de cuero rojo

-¡Ban! Esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros invitados-le regaño una niña de cabello rubio y ojos avellana, que usaba un bonito vestido blanco y estaba al lado del peliplata

-tch…-chasqueo la lengua el hombre mirando a otro lado

-además, llamamos a las pizzas hace apenas 10 minutos, aún tienen 20 para llegar-le dijo una chica de ojos de color ámbar y el pelo de color rojo oscuro que llegaba hasta debajo de su cabeza. Su atuendo consistía en una camisa a rayas gris, de manga larga, debajo de una blusa sin mangas de color blanco, así como un par de pantalones negros y botas cortas, usaba también unas gafas de marco ligero

-bueno, concentrémonos un poco…-llamo una chica que estaba sentada en la barra tomando una copa de vino, vestía una chaqueta muy reveladora y abierta de piel negra con cuello afelpado y botones en forma de corazón, pantalones cortos con un corazón en él, y altas botas en el muslo. Su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros y sus ojos eran de color café-estamos asustando al niño…-comento haciendo que todos se percataran de que en efecto, el pelirrosa tenía una expresión de miedo y ganas de huir

-Tranquilo…no te haremos daño-le intento calmar otra chica, que se acercó al ojiverde con calma, se trataba de una joven mujer de apariencia menuda, frágil y bastante atractiva, lo más destacable era su largo cabello de tono plateado y su flequillo que cubre parte de sus grandes ojos azules, llevaba puesto una blusa con cuello de color púrpura abotonada por la parte delantera, que se extiende hasta la zona del abdomen y una falda de color azul oscuro, sostenida por un pequeño cinturón marrón. Además, lleva un lazo del mismo color que su falda, en el cuello de su blusa y una media larga negra en la pierna izquierda, así como dos zapatos de distintos colores, uno negro y el otro blanco

-Si…solo ignóralos, suelen ser un montón de barbaros…-le aseguro otra voz que resulto provenir de un puerco que estaba al lado del chico

-¡Wa! ¡un cerdo que habla!-exclamo incrédulo el niño saltando y escondiéndose detrás del rubio

-jaja, tranquilo, si tienes mucha hambre puedes comértelo…-le dijo el chico rubio alarmando al cerdo

-¡Serás capullo!-exclamo el animal molesto-¡mi nombre es Hawk y soy el caballero de la limpieza! Bueno, el pelotudo de aquí es Melodias-le dijo señalando al rubio que le sonrió al pelirrosa

-Yo soy Elizabeth, mucho gusto-se presentó la chica amable de ojos azules

-Yo soy Diane, perdón por asustarte pequeñín-se disculpó la castaña de coletas acercándose también-este de aquí es King, lo siento, no le gustan los extraños…-le dijo señalando al pelinaranja que miraba hacia otro lado aparentemente molesto

-Yo soy Merlin, y este chico de aquí es Growther-se presentó la pelinegra sonriendo con calma y señalando al ahora reconocido como pelirrojo

-Mi nombre es Elaine-le dijo la niña rubia acercándose al pelirrosa-y este tonto de aquí es Ban…a propósito, dijiste que tenías hambre ¿no? Ban ¿podrías cocinarle algo?-le pidió mirando a su compañero

-¿Por qué no mejor esperamos la pizza y ya?-opino el hombre con molestia, pero al ver la mirada seria de la rubia, de la pelinegra, la castaña y la peliblanca, solo se puso blanco de miedo y decidió obedecer e ir a preparar la comida para el niño

-por cierto-llamo Elizabeth al pequeño que aun miraba algo cauteloso a todos-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto con su calidez de siempre, logrando tranquilizar un poco al chico

-Natsu…Natsu Dragneel-se presentó aun con miedo

-qué bonito nombre-dijo Eli consiguiendo poner nervioso al joven-ven, siéntate, en seguida te traeré de comer…

Mientras Eli y Hawk, junto con Diane y Merlin se acercaban al pequeño e intentaban ganarse su confianza platicando con él, Melodias fue a la cocina, donde Ban ya estaba preparando algunos platillos

-Oe…Taicho…¿lo sentiste?-le pregunto de manera desinteresada el Zorro, mientras su jefe tomaba un vaso para servirle agua a su invitado

-Si…-contesto el rubio con algo de seriedad-ese niño…no es como nosotros…él está vivo…-comento mirando de reojo al chico que escuchaba a las dulces chicas hablándole para tranquilizarlo-lo que nos lleva a preguntar…¿Cómo llego aquí? Solo pueden entrar personas que tengan lazos con los muertos que están aquí

-Bueno, habrá que preguntárselo-contesto Ban sirviendo la comida en un plato y acercándose al chico-Ey niño…¿Qué haces por estos lugares? ¿Acaso estas perdido?-le pregunto poniendo el plato en la mesa, haciendo que el chico babeara por lo sabrosa que lucía la comida

-¿ah? No, no estoy perdido, esto buscando a alguien…-dijo el pelirrosa dudando en comer lo que tenía enfrente, puesto que Igneel le había dicho que no comiera todo lo que pareciera comestible, puesto que podía hacerle daño si se trataban de cosas venenosas y también porque era un plato con arroz y el solo estaba acostumbrado a comer carne de animales que cazaba

-Tranquilo, puedes comer, no te haremos nada malo-le aseguro Melodias al chico, tras ver su desconfianza

Ante estas palabras, el pelirrosa miro algo contrariado el plato

-…si…pero…¿Qué es esto?-pregunto para estar seguro, ganándose una mirada confundida de todos en el bar

-es solo arroz con verduras…¿nunca las habías visto?-le respondió y pregunto Elizabeth y se sorprendió al ver al pelirrosa negar con la cabeza-¿Qué sueles comer?-quiso saber al ver que el chico no conocía el arroz

-Carne-contesto con sencillez el chico-carne de los animales que suelo cazar y que mi papa cocina

-oh…ya veo-comento Melodias-¿Dónde vives con tu padre?

-en una cueva en lo profundo del bosque-respondió el chico mirando los cubiertos con interés-¿esto qué es?-cuestiono tomando la cuchara para examinarla

-es una cuchara…-contesto Elizabeth algo consternada por las respuestas del chico-¿Por qué vives en una cueva con tu papá?-inquirió preocupada, compartiendo las mismas interrogantes con las demás chicas del bar

-dice que las personas no deben de vernos, porque podrían separarme de él, el me enseña todo lo que sabe, ya se leer, escribir…-contesto el pequeño-pero…

-¿Qué sucedió?-le ínsito a hablar Diane, que parecía estar encantada con el niño

-hace unos días que mi papá se fue…-explico el pelirrosa-desperté y él no estaba…así que lo empecé a buscar…llevo días así, pero las personas a las que me he encontrado…se han burlado cuando les digo como es mi papá…-comento deprimido el chico, mientras Ban regresaba de la cocina luego de haber ido a preparar carne para el chico por órdenes de Melodias

-¿Cómo es el?-quiso saber Merlin, que estaba junto al pequeño, ya que le resultaba muy tierno

-bueno, es grande…rojo…tiene alas…y grandes dientes…cola…-empezó a describir a su padre el joven pelirrosa, ganándose miradas de asombro y desconcierto por parte de los demás

-Gowther…esa descripción…¿de qué animal es?-pregunto Melodias empezando a tener una idea

-bueno…¿escupía fuego?-pregunto el chico de apariencia femenina con su típica expresión sin emociones

-claro…incluso me enseñó a hacerlo-contesto el chico-miren…-y tras eso exhalo una pequeña bola de fuego, no más grande que un globo, que hizo retroceder a las chicas junto a él por el calor repentino

-no hay duda…su padre es un dragón-afirmo el pelirrojo asombrando a todos en el loca, incluido al chico de cabello naranja que mirada todo desde una esquina de la habitación sin despegar la mirada del chico

-pero…él es humano…¿no?-pregunto confundida Elizabeth, mirando al rubio esperando una respuesta

-eso parece…-contesto el dueño del bar mirando al joven de manera interesada-dime…¿y tú mamá?

-¿mamá?-pregunto el niño ladeando la cabeza al no comprender lo que le acababan de decir-¿eso qué es?

El shock y asombro estaba pintado en todos los que estaban ahí en el bar

-Otou-san me encontró cuando yo era un bebe en el bosque-explico el pequeño sin darle importancia a las caras de sus escuchas-y me crio el solo desde entonces…pero….hace unos días, cuando desperté el ya no estaba…así que lo he estado buscando pero nadie lo ha visto…así que llegué a este lugar y encontré esta casa…

-Oe…Taicho…-empezó a hablar Ban, pero el rubio no le prestó atención y solo se sentó frente al chico con una mirada seria

-bien…¿tienes alguna idea de por qué tu padre te abandono?-le pregunto duramente, asombrando de nuevo a los ahí presentes y claramente lastimando al pequeño que agacho la cabeza

-Melodias-sama…-intento detenerlo Elizabeth, pero la mano de Diane la detuvo, en cuando regreso a verla, la castaña solo negó con la cabeza indicándole que no interfiriera

-Yo…no lo sé…quizá…se aburrió de mi…tal vez piensa que soy débil y que no merezco más su tiempo…-contesto el niño intentando retener las lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿y que harás entonces?-quiso saber el chico de cabello rubio sin mucha emoción en la voz

-Yo…me hare fuerte…lo encontrare…y así podre preguntarle por qué me dejo…-contesto con determinación el niño poniéndose de pie-no puedo perder más tiempo ¡tengo que hacerme más fuerte!-exclamo dispuesto a irse

-bien…en ese caso…-comenzó Melodias mientras se ponía de pie-tengo un trato que hacerte…-le dijo sonriendo como solo él podía, con confianza y seguridad llamando la atención de todos aún más de ser posible, incluyendo la del pelirrosa

-¿a si? ¿Cuál?-pregunto interesado mirando al chico frente a el

-nosotros te entrenaremos…

-¡EHHHHHH!-todos en el bar exclamaron tras esa última declaración

-¡pero Taicho…!-exclamo Ban asombrado-¡el niño está vivo…no sabremos cuanto durara aquí!

-exacto…-contesto el jefe mirando a su compañero-pero si llego aquí es por una razón, y creo que es más que obvia…además, si no dura mucho tiempo, tu podrías seguirlo entrenando, ya que tu estas aquí por mero capricho…-le hizo saber con una sonrisa antes de volver su atención con el niño-entonces…¿aceptas?-le pregunto sonriendo

El pelirrosa solo miraba en shock a aquel rubio, no pudiendo creer lo que le ofrecia, pero en cuando noto a todos mirándolo expectantes de su respuesta, movio la cabeza de forma afirmativa y con energía

-¡Si, Acepto!

…

Fin del prologo

Si, cortito, lo sé, pero es tan solo el inicio, lo coloque aquí y no en crossovers por que los siete pecados solo saldrán en este capitulo y en pequeños Flash backs en posteriores capítulos, asi que, si les agrado la idea para este fic, denle al botón de review y háganmelo saber, asi lo continuare en breve

Se despide, Alex Hayden.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Uno: Hola Fairy Tail

Ciudad Portuaria de Hargeon, Estación de trenes:

-¡Llegamos!-anuncio la voz del mozo del equipaje al momento en que el tren se paraba

En alguna parte del tren, un niño de aparentes 12 años de cabello rosa estaba acostado, ocupando ambos asientos mientras tenía una almohada algo grande para su tamaño, de color verde con un patrón moteado negro, debajo de él. Vestía unas zapatillas negras de la marca de la estrella con la parte de adelante roja, un traje negro de lana que consistía en pantalones hasta media espinilla y una playera de manga larga y sobre eso, un chaleco con capucha negro con la parte del pecho y la cabeza roja cerrado (el traje de King pero con diferente color) junto con una bufanda blanca con patrón de escamas en su cuello aun cuando le quedaba un poco grande

Tras oír el anuncio del mozo, el niño se levantó camino a la salida abrazando su almohada que le tapaba desde la boca hasta las rodillas

Al salir del tren, uno de los mozos se le acercó con gentileza

-Hola niño ¿estás perdido?-le pregunto con amabilidad al llegar junto a él, ganándose una mirada algo incrédula por unos segundos, antes de que pareciera darse cuenta de algo

-ah…no, descuide, estoy bien-le contesto sonriendo el niño

-¿y tus padres?-le pregunto el hombre como pregunta estándar

-ellos no vinieron, viajo solo-respondió de inmediato el niño claramente queriendo alejarse del tipo

-¿de verdad?...bueno si ese es el caso…supongo que no hay problema, solo ve con cuidado…-comento algo confundido el tipo mirando como el niño se iba caminando

-bueno…ahora, a buscar a ese tal Harlequin…quizá se trate de alguno de ellos…-comento mientras caminaba por las calles

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la cuidad:

Una rubia de ojos marrones caminaba molesta por las calles de la cuidad de Hargeon, Vestía una blusa Heart Kreuz blanca con la cruz azul de cuello alto y sin mangas, una falda azul y unas botas cafés oscuras de tacón hasta las rodillas, luego de haber salido de la única tienda de magia en la ciudad donde había encontrado solamente una llave de plata la cual había sido ridículamente costosa y que con si encanto, solo había podido rebajarle una miseria

-¡¿Es que mi Sex apeal solo vale 1000 míseros Jewels?!-grito frustrada la chica, que respondía al nombre de Lucy mientras pateaba un banco con furia

Fue entonces cuando un tumulto de gente llamo su atención, ya que estaban conglomerados alrededor de alguien

-¡Kya!-grito una chica que paso corriendo a su lado junto a una que parecía su amiga-¿ya escuchaste? ¡Un famoso mago está en la cuidad!

-¡Harlequin-sama!-grito la otra chica mientras ambas corrían hacia la multitud

-AAAHHH-exclamo la rubia emocionada tras oírlas-¿Harlequin, El rey de las Hadas? ¿El mago de apariencia desconocida que controla el fuego y pose una arma mágica única que no se puede conseguir en ningún lado?-dijo para correr de inmediato y unirse al grupo de chicas que rodeaban a un tipo, se trataba de un hombre alto, con un peinado en caída de color azul marino. Llevaba una capa de color azul y muchas joyas que mostraban magnificencia. Tenía un tatuaje arriba de su ceja, parecieran ser dos "C" de forma opuesta.

-¿así que él es el tan increíble mago Harlequin?-murmuro asombrada la chica-¿Qué pasa….siento mi corazón latir con fuerza?-se dijo a sí misma, ganándose la atención del hombre que la miro por unos instantes antes de sonreírle-"¿Es por qué es un mago famoso? ¿Es por eso que mi corazón late tan deprisa? ¿Será que acaso yo…?"-pensaba la joven avanzando hacia el tipo

-¿King-sempai, eres tú?-pregunto la voz de un niño que salió de la nada llamando la atención de todos, incluido el famoso mago y la rubia de antes

Se trataba del niño de antes, de cabello rosa y abrazando su almohada que miro por algunos segundos al tipo seriamente antes de ladear la cabeza y preguntar

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Bueno….-comenzó el hombre mirando al niño con suficiencia-probablemente me conozcas como Harlequin…-en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el niño ya se encontraba caminando a una distancia considerable de el con un aire depresivo-¡¿Ya te vas?!-exclamo molesto

-¡Que mal educado!-exclamo una de las mujeres molesta-¡vaya niño más majadero!

-¡Ven aquí y discúlpate con Harlequin-sama!-le ordeno una mientras lo jalaba de la bufanda junto con otras dos chicas

-Chicas, chicas, ya es suficiente-las tranquilizo el hombre-seguramente no lo hizo a propósito-comento ganándose la adulación de las jóvenes por lo "amable que era"-mira…-comenzó mientras sacaba de la nada un cuadro donde escribía con un plumón-toma, puedes enseñárselo a tus amigos-comento mientras le daba el autógrafo ante la mirada molesta de la chica

-no lo quiero…-respondió de inmediato el niño con mirada plana, causando que las fans de Harlequin lo lanzaran lejos en un gesto inhumano, pero antes de tocar el duro suelo, su almohada lo atrapo y comenzó a flotar-bueno…que no era ninguno de los que buscaba…-comento mirando al cielo algo triste

-Aprecio su entusiasta bienvenida, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender en el puerto. Discúlpenme-se despidió el tipo andes de chasquear los dedos y que una columna de fuego lo alejara del lugar-tendremos una fiesta en el barco está noche, por favor, vengan-les pidió mientras se alegaba

-aunque me pregunto…¿Quién era él?-murmuro el pelirrosa mirando alejarse al mago

-un tipo repugnante sin duda-le respondió una voz a sus espaldas, al girarse, se encontró con la chica rubia que había estado en el barullo-antes que nada…gracias-le dijo sonriendo

Unos minutos después:

-muchas gracias, eres una gran persona-agradecía la comida el ojiverde mientras mordía un pedazo de un gran trozo de carne, aunque de manera educada, vale, no es que fuera muy elegante, pero Diane, Elizabeth, Merlin y Elaine le habían inculcado modales para que no fuera un bruto

-descuida, ¿Natsu, no?-le contesto la rubia sonriendo-es lo menos que podía hacer, ese tipo de antes, Harlequin, estaba usando un hechizo, un tipo de magia que hace que la gente se enamore de quien la use, está prohibida desde hace muchos años…pero tratar de llamar la atención de las chicas así…es repugnante-explico sonriente, pese a que el castaño parecía más entretenido comiendo que escuchándola-así que cuando apareciste, el hechizo se rompió…ah, puede que no lo parezca, pero yo también soy una maga…aunque aún no pertenezco a ningún gremio…para que entiendas…un gremio es una asociación de magos, mediante ellos puedes encontrar trabajos y otras informaciones para magos, un mago no se puede considerar como tal si no pertenece a un gremio-explico con entusiasmo-pero, hay tantos gremios de tantos tipos en todo el mundo y es muy difícil entrar en uno, en especial los gremios que son populares, yo quiero entrar a uno, pero es de los más famosos…y sé que será difícil, pero lo lograre…-comento sonriendo esperanzada-ah, lo siento, de seguro a ti no te interesan mucho este tipo de historias…

-hablas mucho…-comento el niño mirándola con ninguna expresión pero la chica decidió ignóralo

-bueno ¿buscas a alguien? ¿Acaso estas perdido?-le pregunto con interés, observando por primera vez al niño que tenía en frente, lo que más le llamo la atención fue que pese a que parecía joven y la estatura demostraba que no era muy mayor, tenía un aire de seriedad y madures inexplicable

-no en realidad, cuando oí que se trataba de alguien llamado "Harlequin" pensé que podría tratarse de un senpai mío…pero el falleció hace tiempo-comento con la mirada en su plato-también pese que podría tratarse de mi padre, pero él no parece una salamandra

-¿Cómo podría un humano parecerse a una salamandra?-preguntó retóricamente la rubia con una gota de sudor enorme en la nuca algo consternada por lo que le decía ese "niño"

Sin embargo, este lo miro impávido aun con un bocado de carne en el interior de su boca en un lado

-ehh…él no es humano…Igneel es un Dragón-le comentó con toda la naturalidad del mundo sin importarle la mueca desencajada de asombro que puso su escucha-aunque claro, no es como si alguien de su tamaño pudiera pasar desapercibido en la cuidad…

-bu…bueno, es hora de irme, tomate tu tiempo pero ve con cuidado…¿vale?-le dijo dulcemente la rubia dejando el dinero en la mesa

-muchas gracias por la comida-le agradeció sonriéndole ampliamente, cosa que le pareció lindo a la chica-me siento mal por abusar de tu amabilidad sin más…así que…déjame recompensarte…-comento llamando la atención de la ojicafe-toma, te lo regalo-le dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía el autógrafo dado por el mago de antes, ganándose la furia de la rubia

-¡Yo no quiero eso!-exclamo molesta

…

Ya en la noche (me salto la parte del encuentro entre Lucy y Bora, pero ella ya está en el barco)

El pequeño pelirrosa caminaba por las afueras de la cuidad, en la zona montañosa que delimitaba a la ciudad portuaria, claramente pensando en su próximo paso a hacer

Sin embargo, al llegar a lo que era el mirador de la cuidad, pudo escuchar a dos chicas hablando mientras miraban a lo lejos un barco que estaba ya en mar abierto

-¡mira, mira!-exclamaba una de las chicas a su acompañante-¡ese es el barco de Harlequin-sama! ¡yo también quiero ir a la fiesta!-comento ganándose una mirada extrañada de su amiga

-¿eh? ¿Harlequin?

-¿no lo conoces? Es un gran mago que está en la cuidad, eh oído que pertenece al famoso Gremio de Fairy Tail-le explico la chica

En ese momento la mirada del pequeño pelirrosa se centró en el barco que se alejaba cada vez más de la costa, claramente confundido

-¿Harlequin de Fairy Tail?-comento pensativo antes de entrecerrar los ojos

…

Lucy miraba aterrada al hombre frente a el

Luego de haber sido engañada por el para ir a la fiesta en el barco tras comentarle que podría hacerla una maga de Fairy Tail y tras una cena en la que prácticamente había querido drogarla, había descubierto que se dedicaba a trasportar esclavos a Bosco

-"no…esto no puede estar pasándome"-pensaba frustrada la rubia mientras era sujetada por varios bandidos con intenciones no muy santas para con ella-"¿Qué monstruo es el…? ¿Cómo puede hacer algo como esto?"-se preguntaba desesperadamente, mientras intentaba alcanzar su llavero que tenía amarrado al muslo

Pero no contaba con que "Harlequin" ya tenía su llavero en las manos

-¿0h….llaves de los portales eh?-comento mientras jugaba con ellas con burla-Eres una maga de espíritus estelares, solo magos con contratos pueden usar esta magia, así que no me sirve-le dijo antes de aventar las llaves por la ventana del barco, al mar abierto

-"entonces…¡este es un mago de Fairy Tail!"-pensó con frustración la chica mirando con odio al sujeto frente a ella

-Déjame marcarte como la esclava que eres primero-anuncio el hombre mientras tomaba un marcador de ganando al rojo vivo de una esquina de la habitación-sentirás un poco caliente, pero intenta soportarlo-le pidió sonriendo con malicia mientras hacercaba la marca caliente a la chica

-"Abusar de la magia…engañar a la gente…y formar esclavos…"-enumero la chica con coraje-¡Eres…el peor mago del mundo!

ZAS

El sonido de algo siendo cortado detuvo el avance de "Harlequin" con el hierro caliente, así como llamo la atención de todos en el lugar

Lo siguiente que sintieron fue un movimiento brusco que tiro a todos al suelo mientras veían aparecer una línea que dividió el barco en dos, justo entre Lucy y su secuestrador, que atónitos, comenzaron a sentir un temblor en el barco mientras la línea entre ambos comenzaba a engrosarse, mostrando el piso de abajo donde estaban el resto de las mujeres que serían esclavizadas que también comenzaba a agrietarse y terminaba mostrando como el agua comenzaba a meterse al barco comenzando a hundirlo

Por instinto, la rubia miro hacia arriba, pudiendo ver el cielo estrellado sobre la brecha que se había formado también en el techo del barco y también algo más

Más bien, a alguien más

-Na….tsu…-musito la rubia observando a un pequeño niño de cabello rosa que flotaba sobre el barco, sentado en su almohada con mirada seria

-are…disculpen, ¿les molesta si me uno a su fiesta?-pregunto sonriendo con calma, mirando a los shockeados tripulantes que estaban sin comprender del todo que había pasado-Lucy, tu serás mi pareja para la fiesta…-comento levantándose de su almohada, y para sorpresa de todos, quedando suspendido en el aire como si la gravedad no funcionara con el-ven conmigo…-comento haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha, como mandando a la almohada hacia la rubia

Increíblemente, esta obedeció

La almohada floto hasta detrás de Lucy y la hizo sentarse para luego comenzar a elevarla para asombro y shock de todos, incluida la rubia que por instinto se sujetó firmemente a ella totalmente aterrada

-Ey, espera un poco-le pidió intentando no caerse de su asiento flotante-mis llaves…

Sin embargo, el chico no le hizo caso y comenzó a descender flotando hasta el barco que comenzaba a hundirse mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al pecho y un círculo mágico aparecía sobre el

El círculo mágico tenía las runas como la mayoría de ellos, tenía 8 figuras repartidas en el círculo, cada una parecía ser un anima diferente, el cuerpo de un dragón hecho de cadenas, un zorro, un grizzli, una serpiente, un león, un jabalí, una cabeza de cabra y la cara de un dragón de frente, y en el centro del círculo, un engranaje con una flecha que señalaba al dibujo del grizzli mientras dicha figura se repetía sobre el engranaje

-prepárense, ¡Deadly Sins Gear!-exclamo el pelirrosa con una mueca confiada, asustando a los bandidos en el barco que instintivamente caminaron hacia atrás

Sin embargo, la suerte en esa ocasión no estaba de su lado, la mitad del barco sobre la que flotaba se movió de forma abrupta haciendo que los pies del chico tocaran el suelo del barco

El pequeño abrió los ojos con asombro y acto seguido estaba en el suelo con la cara azul mientras se sujetaba el estómago con una mano y la boca con la otra

-blurgh…..agh….se mueve…-musitaba el pobre pelirrosa en el suelo, claramente enfermo-se mece…grr…

Lucy y los mercenarios en el barco tenían la misma expresión sorprendida y desencajada en sus rostros pero había un problema más para la rubia

-¿ehh? ¿Es en serio?-comento al sentir de repente como la almohada desaparecía de debajo de ella y comenzaba a caer al mar de sentón-"un momento… ¡mis llaves!"-pensó estando ya en el agua y comenzando a bucear hasta encontrarlas-"no puedo creer que Fairy Tail sea así…pero ahora tengo que rescatar a todas esas chicas…"-pensaba buceando con dificultad hasta que las vio justo sobre una roca no muy lejos-"¡ahí están! Menos mal que no quedaron en un lugar muy profundo"-luego recuperarla, salió a la superficie justo a tiempo para poder tomar una bocanada de aire-bien…¡ahí va! ¡Ábrete, portal del templo de la dueña del agua! ¡Aquarius!-El espíritu estelar con forma de sirena de pelo azul y con un jarrón-¡bien! Ahora Acuario, usa tu poder para enviar el barco de regreso a la costa-le ordeno la chica con seguridad

-tch…-fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de la sirena estelar que la miraba con molestia

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-le pregunto molesta la rubia, furiosa con el espíritu

-eres como una molesta cria-le contesto con indiferencia la peliazul-déjame decirte una cosa…si se te vuelven a caer las llaves…te matare-le dijo sin mirarla mientras el agua comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor con una apariencia amenazante

-lo….lo siento-se disculpó aterrada la chica para luego ver el poder de su invocación al usar un gigantesco torrente de agua para lanzar al barco de nuevo a la costa, llevándosela a ella también-¿Por qué también a mí?-se preguntó intentando no ahogarse hasta llegar a la bahía y las ruinas dejadas por las mitades del barco en la ciudad

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-pregunto confundido el hombre denominado como Harlequin luego que todo el movimiento parara

-acabo…-comento la voz del pelirrosa en el suelo, mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie-el movimiento acabo

…

-¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando al tirarme así?!-le preguntaba una iracunda Lucy a su espíritu sentada en la borda del barco encallado en la ciudad-¡lo has hecho apropósito!

-por dios…¿eh aventado el barco, no?-le respondió Acuario con fastidio-por cierto, no me llames en una temporada, me iré de vacaciones con mi novio, con mi novio-le dijo con superioridad mientras desaparecía

-¡no necesitas decirlo dos veces!-exclamo frustrada la rubia-bien, la guardia no debe de tardar en llegar luego del alboroto, así que tengo que ir a salvar a las chicas-dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a correr antes de caer en cuenta de algo-¡ack! ¡Me he olvidado de Natsu!-comento aterrada y corriendo al camarote donde había estado ella entrando justo en el momento en que el niño se ponía de pie-¡Natsu! ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto mirándolo preocupada solo para darse cuenta de la mirada seria que tenía el niño en ese momento, pero para su desgracia, fue atrapada por uno de los hombres que estaban cerca de la puerta

-mire jefe, ¡la tonta ha vuelto a nosotros sola!-aviso sonriendo con perversión el hombre mientras la chica forcejeaba

-mocoso, no deberías de meterte en barcos ajenos sin permiso-le dijo el mago con burla, mientras varios de sus hombres se preparaban para atacar al niño-mátenlo rápido y llévense a la chica-les ordenó a sus hombres

-¡NO! ¡Déjenlo en paz!-les grito la rubia intentando ayudar al niño "indefenso" que había intentado rescatarla

-tu…¿ères Harlequin de Fairy Tail?-le pregunto seriamente el chico

-¿Qué más te da eso?-le respondió el mago sonriendo cínicamente mientras un par de sus hombres se lanzaban contra el niño

Pero para sorpresa de todos en ese barco, el pelirrosa tomo el puño de uno de los bandidos y lo blandió como si un muñeco de tela se tratase para golpear al otro hombre y mandarlos ambos a volar

-¡Yo soy Natsu "Harlequin" Dragneel! ¡Nidaime Yosei-O! (Segundo Rey Hada)-le dijo con furia-¡y tú has manchado el nombre de mi senpai!

-¡Natsu es el verdadero Harlequin!-exclamo asombrada Lucy

-¡Bora-sama, estamos jodidos!-exclamo uno de los bandidos

-¡no me llames por ese nombre, idiota!-contesto con molestia el ahora conocido Bora

-Bora de Providencia, un mago desterrado del Gremio Titan Noise hace años…-comento Lucy sabiendo ahora de quien se trataba en realidad

-No sabía que eras un bastardo cuando te encontré en la plaza, pensé que solo era una coincidencia que te llamas así…pero hacer todo esto…y encima mentir acerca de que un gremio solo para aprovecharte de su fama…es repúgnate….

Sin embargo, para terror de la rubia, un proyecto de fuego estallo a los pies del pelirrosa, incendiando el lugar donde estaba parado con un fuego abrazador

-¡Me da igual quien seas, solo eres un mocoso molesto!-grito Bora, siendo el que había lanzado el ataque

-¡Natsu!-exclamo con preocupación la chica que seguía siendo sujetada por el bandido

-fiu…corrí con suerte, si no hubiera regresado mi magia principal al momento de que caí mareado cuando cambiaba de magia…estaría jodido…-se escuchó la voz tranquila del joven, llamando la atención de todos-aunque…¿realmente eres un mago de fuego?...o tenía tiempo que no comía de esto…o realmente eres muy patético….nunca había probado unas llamas que supieran tan mal-comento mientras la boca del chico se hacía visible entre el fuego e increíblemente mordia el fuego mismo para luego comenzar a masticarlo y luego aspirar todo el que quedaba, mostrando al chico sin ningún rasguño

-¿se ha….se ha comido el fuego?-pregunto uno de los bandidos con una mueca desencajada

-Nunca había visto este tipo de magia-comento impactada Lucy siendo que había conseguido liberarse de su captor debido al shock general

-bien…ahora que he comido….es hora de que yo ataque…-comento con una sonrisa ligera de lo más casual, mientras se llevaba la mano a su pecho y el círculo mágico volvía a aparecer, teniendo en esta ocasión la flecha apuntando hacia abajo, donde estaba la cara de un dragón vista de frente (la cara de dragón del círculo mágico de Natsu) y hacia girar la manecilla con un movimiento de muñeca-Deadly Sins Gear: El pecado del Grizzli, la magia de la Pereza: Disaster-dijo en cuando la flecha señalo el dibujo de dicho animal y se replicó en el centro del círculo, sustituyendo la del dragón-ahora….te mostrare el arma que me acredita como el segundo Rey Hada ¡Chastiefol!-exclamo mientras comenzaba a levitar, acto seguido, sobre su hombro apareció un arma que sorprendió aun más a todos

Se trataba de una lanza de color gris, con decoraciones doradas y celestes y una peculiar forma con un anillo dorado sosteniendo la punta y una empuñadura de color azul verdoso y dorada con forma de círculo, era aún más larga que Natsu

-Reisou Shasutiforu (Lanza Espiritual Chastiefol)-se las presento sonriendo peligrosamente con las manos en la espalda

-Chastiefol…-susurro Lucy incrédula-Un tesoro sagrado… según se dice que es más dura que el acero y que tiene las cualidades del árbol sagrado, por lo que no puede ser destruida…un arma casi legendaria…

-Bumblebee…-dijo seriamente mientras movía su mano derecha en varias direcciones

Nadie entendió lo que hizo, hasta después de unos segundos

La lanza siguió la ruta marcada por su mano y noqueo a todos los bandidos en el puerto en cuestión de instantes

-que poder…-comento impactada la chica, mirando como todos los bandidos habían caído incluido el mismo Bora

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Ustedes, deténganse ahí!-se escuchó a un hombre gritar, llamando la atención de todos

-¿la guardia?-comento Lucy al identificar a los caballeros solo para sentir como era jalada por alguien

-¡tenemos que irnos!-le dijo el chico mientras flotaba sobre su almohada jalando a la rubia

-¿Por qué yo también?-le pregunto desconcertada la ojicafe

-¿Querías unirte a Fairy Tail, no? ¡Entonces ven conmigo!-le dijo sonriendo

-SI-le contesto también con una sonrisa

…

-¡¿No perteneces a Fairy Tail?!-exclamo escandalizada la maga de espíritus estelares

-no, ni a ningún gremio en realidad-le respondió el pelirrosa sentado sobre su almohada

Ambos estaban en el tren en dirección a Magnolia que ahora la rubia parecía realmente molesta

-¿entonces como esperas que entremos?-le pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada

-simple, entraremos y diremos que queremos unirnos-le contesto el chico mirando por la ventana

-¡No es tan sencillo!-le grito al chica furiosa-¡es un gremio muy famoso, no nos dejaran entrar así como asi!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto el ojiverde mirándola curioso-¿ya lo has intentado?

Ante dicha pregunta, la ojicafe dudo un poco, era obvio que no lo había intentado ya que claramente pensaba que no la iban a aceptar

-no deberías de pensar así, claramente no son como ese tipo del puerto, así que habrá que intentarlo, si no nos dejan, ya veremos que hacer, además, yo estoy contigo, no te dejare-le contesto con calma tranquilizando a la chica y sonrojándola un poco, haciéndola sentarse mientras movía la cabeza para bajarse el sonrojo

-"¿en qué estás pensando Heartfilia? Es solo un niño"-se regañó mentalmente mientras el tren llegaba a la ciudad

…

Ambos chicos se encontraban en la entrada del Gremio, que lucía imponente

-¿estás seguro de esto Natsu?-le pregunto una no muy segura Lucy al chico que caminaba abrazando su almohada, cosa que parecía por demás tierna

-claro que sí, vamos-le contesto el chico entrando al recinto

Adentro era un caos, sillas y mesas iban y venían, la gente dentro se enontraba peleando en una batalla campal que le saco una gota en la nuca a los dos recién llegados

-¿Qué pasa con este sitio? ¿Segura que este es el famoso gremio al que quieres unirte?-le pregunto el pequeño a la rubia

-si pero…-intento decir algo la chica pero una persona los vio entrar y se acercó a ellos

-Hola, bienvenidos-saludo una voz haciendo voltear al dúo

Se trataba de una chica de la edad de Lucy, tenía el pelo corto, de color blanco y los ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido rojo con las mangas y el cuello de color rosa y zapatos rojos. Y junto a ella venia un gato azul que caminaba en dos patas y tenía un pañuelo amarrado al cuello

-¿viene a hacer un pedido?-les pregunto cortésmente

-no, queremos unirnos al gremio-contesto simple y llanamente el pelirrosa

De repente toda la acción se detuvo y todos los magos voltearon a ver al dúo recién llegado, poniendo nerviosa a la rubia

-¿Qué quieren unirse al gremio?-pregunto una castaña que bajaba un barril de cerveza del cual bebía-lo entiendo de la rubia….pero del pequeñín…

-sí, niño, no digas disparates, mejor vete a tu casa o algo…-le dijo un peliazul que solo traía puestos los calzoncillos

-¡decir algo así no es de hombres!-le dijo otro que era un hombre bastante alto, moreno y de cabello blanco

-si niño mejor vete por donde viniste-secundo un tipo que tenía un copete pronunciado y una pipa-no tenemos tiempo para bromas jajajaja

Acto seguido el gremio entero comenzó a reír y Lucy miro preocupada al niño que comenzaba a cambiar su cara calmada de siempre por una mueca de enfado

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, una presencia aterradora se dejó sentir en el lugar silenciando a todos

¿La fuente? un pequeño hombre bigotudo con un traje estrafalario de rayas azules y naranjas sentado sobre la barra

-Silencio todos-les dijo aun que ya no era necesario, puesto que todos estaban callados-¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a un posible nuevo miembro? Déjenme recordarles que muchos de ustedes aquí llegaron al gremio siendo aún más pequeños y aun así se les acepto-varias personas, entre ellas la castaña, el peliblanco y el peliazul bajaron la cabeza apenados

-lo sentimos maestro-dijeron todos al unísono claramente arrepentidos

-que no se repita-fue la respuesta del viejo antes de sonreírles amigablemente a la rubia, que estaba aterrada, y al pelirrosa-bienvenidos a Fary tail ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Lu…Lucy Heartfilia señor-contesto nerviosa la chica ganándose una mirada de reojo de su acompañante

-¿y el de tu hermano?-cuestiono el hombre

-él no es mi hermano…-contesto de inmediato la joven

-oh…¿eres de las que les gustan los menores?-pregunto asombrada la peliblanca que les había dado la bienvenida

-¡Una Shotacon, Aye!-exclamo el gato azul

-¡un gato que habla!-grito asombrada la chica

-Hola, soy Happy-contesto el felino alzando una pata como saludo

-hola, mucho gusto Happy-contesto con naturalidad el ojiverde, para nada sorprendido de que hablara-yo soy…

Sin embargo, el sonido de objetos de vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo llamo la atención de todos que miraban hasta ese momento la plática con los posibles nuevos miembros, se trataba de una mujer joven y delgada, de estatura promedio y cabello largo, liso y blanco, que se volvía ligeramente ondulado en las puntas con dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara, también tenía una cola de caballo al alza y ata el pelo que cubre su frente. También tenía grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo con curvas y también tiene unos senos grandes. Llevaba un vestido largo, de un tono rojizo y sin mangas. El pecho estaba adornado por un gran lazo rosa que contiene adornos de colores similares. La falda plisada del vestido llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Mostrando sus zapatos de tacón alto que coincidían con su vestido, un collar de cadena pequeña con una joya ovalada azul que se le atribuye dando vueltas a su cuello, y luce una pulsera de flores blancas rodeando su muñeca derecha

La chica miraba al pequeño pelirrosa con asombro e incredulidad, como de quien ve un fantasma de un viejo amigo frente a él, a un lado de ella, la charola en el suelo con varios vasos y una garra rotas, siendo eso el sonido anteriormente escuchado con la cerveza en un charco para la triste de varios

-¿Mira-nee?-pregunto extrañada la chica de cabello corto

-Mirajane…¿pasa algo?-pregunto el maestro preocupado por la reacción de la chica

-tu…tu…-musitaba incrédula sin despegar la vista del joven que volteo para verla al igual que todos-Natsu….-dijo el nombre en un susurro asombrando a todos en el gremio

…

¡Se acabó el capítulo señores!

Espero y les guste este primer capítulo, sé que tarde bastante en subirlo pero era debido a que el trabajo no me dejaba tiempo para escribir, pero me Sali de ahí por estudiar para mis exámenes, asi que espero encontrar uno que me deje más tiempo, ahora empezare a trabajar en la continuación del Nuevo Dios Dragón, espero que les haya gustado y no duden en comentar dándole al botón de review n.n

Su amigo Alex Hayden

P.D: ¿de qué conoce Mirajane a Natsu? ¿Y qué les pareció la magia de Natsu?


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 2: Titania vs Harlequin, Reina vs Rey_

" _La misión era simple, encargarse de un monstruo que habitaba cerca de unos riscos a las afueras de Magnolia._

 _Llegamos al pueblo de dónde provenía la solicitud, nos explicaron que la bestia atacaba a los habitantes sin ninguna razón, era feroz y muy fuerte, no podían hacerle frente ellos mismos y partimos hasta la zona donde normalmente se aparecía la bestia, el sol ya se había ocultado por lo que debíamos ser más precavidos._

 _-Escuchen, vamos terminar pronto esta misión, no se separen y si aparece el monstruo entonces lo derrotaremos juntos para hacerlo más rápido.-Les dije sin bajar la guardia mientras avanzábamos por el bosque_

 _-¡Si!-Asintieron Elfman y Lisanna._

 _Mientras buscábamos cerca de los alrededores de la zona, sin que realmente lo esperáramos, la bestia salto desde lo alto de un risco, atrapándome en su impulso y separándome de ellos_

 _-Mira nee.-los oí gritar mientras instaban ayudarme_

 _-Beast Arm: Black Bull.-Elfman transformo su brazo derecho en el de una bestia de color negro, y envió un poderoso puñetazo al monstruo._

 _-Animal Soul: Tigger.-Lisanna cambio su vestuario al de un traje de tigre, su cabello le creció y orejas de tigre le salieron por su cabeza._

 _Comenzó a rasguñar a aquel monstruo que aún me sostenía, el monstruo se molestó y envió un manotazo donde lo atacaba Lisanna, pero esta lo evadió por poco._

 _-Maldito...-me enoje y envié un ataque de energía oscura directo al rostro de la bestia, el cual se retorció de dolor y me arrojo, estrellándome contra un muro y que algunas piedras me cayeran encima._

 _-¡Mira nee!-escuche otra vez a Lisanna, pero sin darse cuenta, la bestia la golpeo accidentalmente ya que aún estaba aturdido por mi ataque_

 _Lissana cayó al suelo golpeado en múltiples partes, yo también tenía varios golpes y aun me encontraba debajo de aquellas pesadas piedras._

 _-Maldito...-escuche a Elfman gritar-Beast Arm: Iron Bull.-El brazo de Elfman nuevamente cambio al de una bestia metálica y reanudo su ataque._

 _Después de salir de su aturdimiento, la bestia envió un poderoso manotazo en contra de Elfman, gracias a su brazo de metal, logro contener un poco el golpe, pero aun así fue arrastrado hasta un muro, dándose un duro golpe._

 _La bestia iba a ir, por la persona más cercana a él, la cual era Lisanna, lentamente el monstruo iba por ella que aún estaba aturdida._

 _-¡Lisanna, vete de ahí!-Grite desde los escombros._

 _Pero antes de que la bestia alcanzara a Lisanna, Elfman le dio un golpe limpio en el rostro con su brazo humano, haciendo retroceder a la bestia._

 _-Tal vez... No sea tan fuerte como Mira nee... Pero un hombre no permitirá... ¡Que lastimen a sus hermanas!-El cuerpo entero de Elfman comenzó a brillar repentinamente.-Soul: Over Taken._

 _Elfman cambio de forma completamente, su cuerpo creció y se volvió exactamente igual al de la bestia que los estaba atacando, la bestia retrocedió por el cambio de Elfman._

 _-¿Un Take Over de cuerpo completo?-murmure sorprendida por la magia de mi hermano_

 _Elfman comenzó a atacar a la bestia múltiples veces, ambos chocaban sus cuerpos y de daban poderosos golpes y rasguños, mientras rugían monstruosamente._

 _-"Algo no anda bien... Es como si no fuera Elfman."-deduje para mi intentando salir d elos escombros_

 _Las bestias llegaron hasta el borde de un risco, donde Elfman aprovecho para golpear en la quijada a la bestia original y darle el último empujón para que cayera por aquel gigantesco risco._

 _-Gyaaaaaaaaah...-Rugió Elfman por su victoria en contra de la bestia, pero poco después, comenzó a golpear todo a su alrededor, ya fueran las rocas o muros, todo era golpeado por el_

 _-Lisanna... ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?-le grite aterrada al ver como ella caminaba lentamente Elfman que pareció detenerse al ver como Lisanna se le acercaba y dejo a un lado su destrucción para ver a la chica._

 _-Elf Nichan... Gracias por salvarnos... Has demostrado ser un gran hombre.-escuche a Lisanna mientras se ponía en frente de Elfman_

 _-Gyaaaaaaaaah…-Rugió el mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo._

 _-¡Lisanna! ¡Vete de ahí!-Le grite mientras trataba apresuradamente de salir debajo de aquellas piedras._

 _-Vamos a casa... Elf Nichan-Dijo Lisanna con sus brazos abiertos._

 _De repente, era como si todo se tornara silencioso y en cámara lenta, vi como Elfman le arrojaba un poderoso manotazo a Lissana y yo no pude hacer nada_

 _-¡LISSANA!-grite desesperada a pocos segundos de que Elfman golpeara a Lissana. Pero fue entonces que algo increíble sucedió._

 _En efecto, el golpe sucedió, al lugar donde estaba ella se redujo a escombros y lo di todo por perdido…_

 _-¡LISSANA!-volví a gritar desesperada_

 _Pero entonces, cuando el polvo que saco el golpe se dispersó, vi a ella en los brazos de un chico, de quizá su edad, cabello rosa y cubierto con una capa de viaje, que estaba sobre la mano de Elfman_

 _-are…justo cuando creía que tenía por fin un trabajo decente, me entero que tres chicos ya lo habían pedido antes, vengo para ver que no mueran y me encuentro con esto…caray, le debo 50 billetes a Ban-senpai por decirme que esto pasaría en algún momento…-comento el chico que miraba a la bestia con aburrimiento_

 _En un instante, no supe cómo, pero él ya estaba a mi lado todavía con Lissana en brazos, yo apenas había conseguido salir de entre las piedras y me miro_

 _-¿él es tu hermano?-me pregunto y yo no pude hacer nada más que asentir por el shock-ahh…vale, significa que solo lo tengo que poner a dormir…¿Cómo se llama?-cuestiono mientras ponía a Liss a lado de mi con total calma_

 _-Elfman…-contesto con apenas voz_

 _Por su parte, Elfman pareció recién darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y nos buscó con la mirada, en cuando nos vio, se lanzó contra nosotros con un gran golpe de derecha, yo no me podía mover bien y presa del pánico solo abrace el cuerpo de Lissana para protegerla mientras cerraba los ojos_

 _-¡Snatch!-escucho decir al extraño mientras chasqueaba los dedos, y una corriente de aire movió mi cabello desconcertándome, cuando volví la vista, bueno, la impresión fue muy grande_

 _Ahí estaba el deteniendo el puño de Elfman/la bestia con su mano desnuda_

 _-¡vuelve a ser un hombre, Elfman!-grito el mientras lo levantaba con facilidad y lo lanzaba contra una montaña destrozándola por completo_

 _Todo fue silencio luego de eso_

 _-bien, eso es todo…los llevare de regreso a la aldea-me dijo ese niño mientras se acercaba a mi_

 _-tu…¿Quién eres?-le pregunto mientras sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse_

 _-me llamo Natsu, mucho gusto-me contesto segundos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento_

 _Luego de eso, despertamos en la posada de la aldea, me explicaron que él nos había llevado, había pedido el alojamiento para nosotros y se había marchado luego de eso, nunca supe más de él y hasta llegue a creer que todo había sido un sueño, pero gracias a él, Lissana estuvo a salvo al igual que Elfman"_

El relato contado por Mirajane aún estaba fresco en la mente de Lucy mientras volvían de su primera misión juntos, habiendo sido embaucada por el chico para hacerse pasar por una sirvienta y que tras algunos problemas, habían conseguido terminar el encargo aun si de forma diferente, por lo que no recibieron el pago, pero al menos había conseguido una llave Dorada, la de virgo para ser más precisos, también recordó como hacía unos días habían ido a las montañas nevadas para salvar al padre de un niño que llevaba desaparecido 3 días

Miro su mano izquierda, donde ahora, la marca de Fairy Tail en color rosa estaba sobre su dorso y sonrió, en apenas unos días había conseguido hacer su sueño realidad y conseguido otra llave, no podía estar más contenta, dirigió su vista hacia el frente, donde el niño de cabello rosa estaba acostado sobre su almohada sobre el asiendo del tren y lo contemplo por algunos segundos

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el chico al notar la mirada de la rubia

-nada, solo recordaba la historia de Mira…-le comento sonriendo débilmente

-oh, sí, quien diría que ella era esa chica…-contesto el pelirrosa mientras se sentaba sobre su almohada y miraba por la ventana, ya estaban llegando a la ciudad de Magnolia

-si…-murmuro algo inquieta la maga estelar, recordando el barullo que se había armado luego de que Mirajane les contara esa historia, Lissana parecía estar en shock por aquello, al igual que Elfman ya que parecía que no les había contado la verdad sino hasta ese momento, Makarov de inmediato le dio las gracias por salvar a sus hijos y acepto que se unieran al gremio

Pero había algo que no le quedaba claro, la magia que había contado Mira era muy diferente a la magia que había visto usar a Natsu en las 3 veces que lo había visto pelear, ese tal "Snatch" era completamente diferente a la magia "Disaster" de la que hacía uso el chico, pero no se sentía en suficiente confianza como para preguntarle aquello, así que lo había dejado pasar pero realmente la curiosidad la mataba, dado que aquello había sucedido hacia 5 años, creía que tal vez se trataba de un hermano del chico, ya que según Mira seguía viéndose igual que en ese entonces, por lo cual era imposible que fuera la misma persona ¿no?

Sin mucho problema volvieron al gremio del que ahora eran parte y se encontraron con la escena de todos los días, el gremio entero sumido en una pelea mientras Cana bebía de un barril y Mira miraba a todos sonrientes, de inmediato, la rubia fui al tablero de misiones ya que quería conseguir dinero para su renta lo más pronto posible, ya que había conseguido un buen apartamento a un excelente precio y no quería perderlo mientras Natsu se sentaba en la barra y miraba como el gremio seguía peleando

-veamos…buscar un brazalete mágico…quita el hechizo a un bastón mágico…¿predice la fortuna en el amor con la astrología?…¡Exterminar al demonio del volcán!-leyó la chica algo acongojada-vaya…hay muchos tipos de misiones…

-Si encuentras algo interesante, avísame, ya que el jefe no está, yo me estoy haciendo cargo de las misiones-le aviso Mira mientras limpiaba la barra

-¿huh? Ah, es verdad-contesto Lucy al darse cuenta de la falta de Makarov en su lugar de siempre sobre la barra

-tenía que ir a la reunión Regular, así que estará afuera un tiempo-le comento la albina con calma, pero al ver la mirada confundida de la rubia, decidió explicarle-es una reunión a donde van los jefes de los diferentes Gremios a dar sus informes sobre sus gremios a cargo, es diferente a la reunión del consejo mágico…en realidad es un poco complicado-se dio cuenta al ver que Lucy seguía confundida

-Aye, es un poco complicado al principio-estuvo de acuerdo cierto Gato azul que estaba de pie al lado de la Strauss mayor

-Reddus, ¿me prestas tu rotulador de Luz?-le pidió Lissana a el pintor del gremio ya que había escuchado a su hermana empezar a explicarle sobre ese tema a Lucy-dado que son nuevos miembros de un gremio, aun no habrán visto el esquema de organización del mundo mágico-le dijo mientras le pasaba el rotulador a su hermana y esta comenzaba a dibujar algo en el aire, llamando la atención del pequeño pelirrosa

-Los diez miembros del Consejo que tiene conexiones con el gobierno ostentan la posición más poderosa del mundo mágico, existen para mantener el orden en el mundo mágico y también juzgan a los magos que han cometido crímenes en los gremios-explico Mira mientras les mostraba el esquema

-Los Maestros de los Gremios están justo por debajo de ellos, están para pulir las comunicaciones entre los gremios de otras ciudades o pueblos, e informar a los miembros de sus gremios sobre las decisiones del Consejo Mágico así como mantener a los miembros del gremio unidos-continuo Lissana sonriente al lado de su hermana

-Las concesiones entre gremios son importantes…si las ignoras…-murmuro de nuevo Mira

-Gente de las tinieblas vendrá a por ti ¿no es cierto?-concluyo Natsu que había estado escuchando toda la explicación

-¿gente de las tinieblas?-pregunto algo temerosa la rubia-¿estás de broma, no?

-No, esa gente de las tinieblas realmente existe-confirmo la chica mirando al pelirrosa con una expresión complicada en su bello rostro-nos referimos a cualquier gremio que no pertenece a la liga como un "Gremio Oscuro"-le explico a la maga de espíritus

-ellos no siguen la ley, así que dan miedo-secundo Lissana severamente

-Aye-estuvo de acuerdo Happy mientras levantaba una pata

-de todas formas ¿Por qué no has elegido un trabajo? Yo elegí el trabajo anterior sin consultártelo, así que creo que es justo que tú elijas uno en esta ocasión-le comento el niño mientras sujetaba su almohada y la abrazaba, dando una imagen muy tierna que les agrado a las tres chicas, antes de que la rubia reaccionara

-¡No digas eso! ¡Nos hemos separado!-le aviso luciendo molesta y cruzándose de brazos

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-quiso saber el chico ladeando la cabeza y las Strauss tuvieron que mirar a otro lado par ano soltar un "Kawai"

-solo hiciste equipo conmigo porque soy rubia y queras hacer ese tonto trabajo-le reprendió sujetándose el cabello-¿no es cierto?

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, si, fue por eso-acepto sin tapujos el chico, causando el enfado de la maga-pero si lo piensas, te elegí como compañera de equipo porque eres buena persona-le confeso sonriendo tan encantadoramente que las tres chicas ahí presentes se sonrojaron

-no tienes que hacer equipo con alguien si no quieres…-le dijo una voz llamando la atención de todos

Se trataba del mago de cabello azul que se había burlado de Natsu cuando habían llegado por primera vez

Gray Fullbuster

-he escuchado que hiciste un excelente trabajo en tu primera misión, apuesto a que estarás llena de ofertas muy pronto-comento mientras estaba sentado en una mesa cercana, bebiendo cerveza, fumando y en calzoncillos

-Lucy…¿querrías hacer un equipo amoroso conmigo? Solos tu y yo, esta noche-le pregunto otro miembro del grupo, un pelinaranja de chamarra verde y gafas oscuras, Loke

-ehh...no gracias-rechazo la oferta la chica con una gota en su nuca

-¿ves?-comento Gray mirándola sonriendo-Tu venciste a dos miembros del grupo de mercenarios "Lobos del sur" y a una mujer-gorila ¿no? Eres impresionante

-eh…ese fue Natsu-comento algo desganada la chica, sorprendiendo a todos, que miraron al chico que estaba charlando tranquilamente con Happy

-¡¿ahhh?!-exclamaron todos los inmersos en aquella conversación, eso incluía a Cana que escupió su bebida bañando a Elfman que de inmediato comenzó otra pelea con los miembros masculinos del gremio por ser "un hombre"

-¡espera! ¿Fue Natsu el que hizo eso?-pregunto consternado Gray mientras se le caía el cigarro de la boca

-Gray, tu ropa-le recordó amablemente Mira, causando que el chico se lamentara y saliera a buscarla

-¿es enserio Lucy?-le pregunto Lissana mientras miraba la "niño" que jugaba alegre con Happy

-sí, fue Natsu el que los venció…-contesto segura mientras giraba para ir de nuevo al tablón de trabajos, solo para encontrarse con Loke que estaba demasiado cerca de ella-¿pasa algo?

-Eres realmente preciosa, aunque parezcas las sombras de mis gafas de sol, sigues siendo tan bonita, si te miro sin ellas, mis ojos podrían romperse…-le dijo con una mirada "seductora" ignorando el murmullo de la chica que decía: "por favor quítatelas" antes de darse cuenta del llavero que colgaba de la cadera de la chica-¡WUO! ¿Eres una maga de espíritus estelares?-le pregunto mientras se alejaba completamente aterrado-¡que fallo del destino! ¡Lo siento, pero lo nuestro se acabó!

-¿cuándo ha habido un "nosotros"?-se preguntó contornada la ojicafe-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Descuida, así es Loke-le comento Lissana con una sonrisa divertida-por alguna razón, no tolera a los magos de espíritus Estelares, imagino que algo le sucedió hace tiempo con alguna

Sin embargo, el pelinaranja regreso tan rápido como se había ido mientras el gremio seguía peleando

-¡Es terrible! ¡Ha regresado! ¡Erza regreso!-anuncio haciendo que el gremio entero se congelara justo en el momento en que una persona entro al recinto cargando consigo un cuerno gigante ornamentado

Se trataba de una chica de la edad de Mira, cabello largo y rojo con ojos marrones bastante bellos, Llevaba una armadura a medida que en la zona del corazón se hallaba una cruz de los Herreros Kreuz, también llevaba una falda azul, y botas de color negro.

Ella era Erza Scarlet

-He vuelto-anuncio mostrando una voz poderosa y autoritaria mientras dejaba el cuerno en medio del gremio-¿está el Maestro?

-Bienvenida-la recibió con una sonrisa Mirajane, quien parecía la única a la que la intimidante presencia de la joven no le afectaba-El maestro está en la reunión regular-le respondió ganándose un "ya veo" de la chica

-eh…Erza-san…¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Macao señalando el cuerno gigante al lado de la joven

-hmmm? ¿Esto? Los ciudadanos de la ciudad a donde he ido decoraron el cuerno del demonio que derrote y ha quedado tan bonito que lo traje como suvenir-respondió con una sonrisa la mujer-¿hay algún problema?-pregunto ganándose una mirada aterrorizada del hombre

-¡No, qué va!-le contesto mientras movía las manos de forma exagerada

-He escuchado que ustedes han estado causando problemas otra vez, incluso si el maestro los perdona, yo no lo haré-les aviso luciendo molesta

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Lucy claramente confundida ante como se estaban desarrollando las cosas

-Erza, ella es realmente estricta-comento Happy respondiéndole

Nadie se había dado cuenta de la mirada oscura que tenía Natsu mientras observaba a Erza

-Cana, esa no es una postura apropiada para beber, Visitante, si vas a bailar hazlo afuera, Wakaba, hay colillas de cigarrillo por todo el suelo, recógelas…Nab, ¿aun estas de pie escogiendo una misión?, elige una rápido-les ordeno a todos, mientras estos solo se ponían nerviosos y algunos como Wakaba, la obedecían-sí que dan muchos problemas chicos, pero no criticare nada más por hoy…-comento mientras se iba a sentar a una mesa

-"¿no ya ha criticado bastante?"-pensó Lucy mirándola aterrada-¿qué es ella? ¿Alguna especie de disciplinaria que impone sus leyes o algo?

-bueno, tengo tiempo para comer un poco de pastel mientras pienso en algunas cosas, Mira ¿me das lo de siempre?-le pidió a la sonriente maga que asintió

Sin embargo, el gremio se detuvo cuando de un momento a otro, Natsu estaba parado sobre la mesa de Erza, mirándola seriamente con las manos en los bolsillos

-"¿en qué momento se movió?"-se preguntó Lissana asombrada al igual que muchos ahí presentes

-¿tú eres Erza Scarlet?-ole pregunto el chico, ganándose un asentimiento de la pelirroja-bien, quiero que pelees conmigo-le pidió sin dejar de mirar a la chica que lucía algo consternada

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto la chica claramente creyendo haber oído mal

-Ya me has oído, Pelea conmigo-le repitió el chico sin moverse ni un poco

-erm…Erza, veras, el…-intento interceder por el pelirrosa Lissana-él es nuevo en el gremio así que creo que aún no…

-no peleamos entre nosotros…somos un gremio…-le contesto la pelirroja, ganándose una mirada de "¿estás de broma, no?" por parte de Natsu y Lucy, pues desde que habían llegado al gremio este se la pasaba en guerra constante

-Natsu, Erza es…-le intento llamar la atención la Strauss menor, claramente preocupada

-Se quién es-la interrumpió el chico-Erza Scarlet. "La Titania de Fairy Tail" Una de los cuatro magos de clase S del gremio, Magia de Reequipo, subdivisión del Caballero…-explico sin despegar si mirada de la chica que le devolvía la mirada seria-y se cómo hacer que pelees conmigo…-comento con una sonrisa delgada en su rostro

-¿ha si? ¿Cómo?-quiso saber la mujer de la armadura con curiosidad

-con esto…-le respondió sonriendo el pelirrosa, mientras Mirajane iba a la mesa con la rebanada de pastel de Erza

La maga se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían los hechos e intento detenerlo

-¡Espera, no lo hagas!-le pidió intentando atraparlo antes de que se bajara de la mesa, pero el chico ya había desaparecido y estaba sobre la barra del gremio con la rebanada de la chica en la derecha y el resto del pastel en la izquierda

El gremio contuvo la respiración al ver aquello

-Si quieres volver a probar una rebana de tu pastel favorito, te aconsejo que pelees conmigo o me encargare de destruir todos los pasteles de fresa de la cuidad…-le advirtió con malicia el joven sonriendo tenebrosamente

Mientras que la Maga clase S tenía el flequillo de su cabello tapándole los ojos, dándoles un mal presentimiento a todos

-Tu… ¡No te atrevas a amenazar el pastel!-exclamo levantándose claramente molesta

Lo siguiente que vieron todos, fue a Erza sobre la barra del Gremio con una expresión de shock en su rostro dejando a todos confundidos

-No, no Erza-san, si quieres tu pastel, tendrás que pelear-comento la voz de Natsu haciendo que todo el mundo mirara hacia la puerta, a donde se encontraba aun con el pastel en la mano, ahora completo y con esa sonrisa traviesa que desconcertaba a todos

-"Es rápido"-fue le pensamiento colectivo asombrado de todos, incluido la pelirroja que entrecerró los ojos y frunció el seño

-Intenta alcanzarme…-le pidió con burla el chico antes de desaparecer y que en un parpadeo la pelirroja estuviera donde el había estado parado con una mueca de molestia antes de también desaparecer

De inmediato todo el Gremio salió a las calles de Magnolia persiguiendo al par de magos que parecían estar en un juego a alta velocidad del "correr que te pillo" mientras se dirigían a las afueras de la cuidad

En algún momento cuando estaban cerca de la catedral la pelirroja pareció hartarse puesto que activo su magia

—Reequipar: Hisho no Yoroi (Armadura de Velocidad)-dijo mientras su atuendo cambiaba por la armadura con motivos de Leopardo para asombro de todos los que observaron eso antes de desaparecer y reaparecer justo al lado de Natsu, que estaba sobre una casa cerca de la catedral-¡te tengo!-exclamo triunfante la mujer mientras intentaba tomar el pastel de las manos del chico, pero este también desapareció tras superar el asombro de ver por primera vez esa magia

-¡necesitas más que eso!-le grito estando ahora justo sobre el campanario de la Iglesia por unos segundos antes de que reanudaran el juego seguidos por los magos del gremio

Así, tras unos minutos llegaron a la afueras de la ciudad, entrando en el bosque donde siguieron avanzando varios minutos antes de terminar en lo que era un enorme prado oculto entre la vegetación

Al cabo de unos segundos, los magos que estaban en mejor forma llegaron al lugar, siendo Lucy, Gray, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Levy y Cana

-¿Ya dejaste de jugar?-le pregunto la pelirroja mirando al chico que estaba sobre una roca aun con el pastel en su mano-devuélveme el pastel y no te hare mucho daño por ser nuevo en el gremio-le pidió la chica sonando bastante ajetreada luego del "Juego"

-oh por favor…¿crees que esto es un juego?-le pregunto mirándola seriamente-te traje hasta aquí por una razón, si peleáramos en el Gremio o en la ciudad probablemente destruiríamos unos cuantos edificios, eh oído que Fairy Tail es uno de los Gremios más destructivos-comento haciendo que los presentes se avergonzaran

-¿Por qué quieres que pelee contra ti? Ni siquiera te conozco ¿te hice algo para que quieras pelear contra mí?-le cuestiono la maga S con duda en la mirada

-Por una sencilla razón, no tolero que te llamen Titania-le dijo directamente el chico asombrando a todos-siempre odie esos cuentos de Oberón y Titania

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Erza claramente consternada

-¡El verdadero Rey de las Hadas es Harlequin!-exclamo mostrando por primera vez desde que había llegado al gremio una expresión de molestia-Y yo herede ese nombre ¡Soy Natsu "Harlequin" Dragneel! ¡Nidaime Yosei-O!-exclamo asombrando a todos salvo a Lucy que recordó que había dicho lo mismo en Hargeon, pero no le había puesto importancia aquella vez-por eso te enfrentare, si me vences, te dejare seguir siendo llamada Yosei no Joo (Reina de las Hadas)

-Me parece bien-estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja, para shock de los ahí presentes

-¡Espera Erza! ¡No puedes pelear contra él, es solo un niño!-intento detenerla Mirajane claramente preocupada por el pelirrosa

-Él me ha pedido una batalla y no pienso rechazarla-le dijo seriamente la mujer, dejando claro que no iba a cambiar de parecer-no interfieran-les advirtió mientras volvía a su armadura de Heart Kreuz

-Eso me agrada-comento el ojiverde haciendo flotar el pastel hasta Cana que lo tomo y miro algo preocupada al chico

-Te has llamado a ti mismo "Rey Hada" ¿Qué te acredita como tal?-le pregunto la chica con claras intenciones de pelea ya que había materializado una espada y la apuntaba hacia el chico que aún tenía una mano en su bolsillo

-¿de verdad quieres saber?-le pregunto el chico mientras sonreía de manera peligrosa-¡te mostrare al arma que me acredita como el Segundo Rey Hada!-exclamo extendiendo su mano y que su arma saliera de un círculo mágico para asombro de todos-¡el arma que herede de King-sempai La lanza espiritual Chastiefol!-y tras eso comenzó a levitar para luego hacer un ademan con su mano derecha, siendo obedecido por su lanza que se lanzo contra la asombrada y tomada por sorpresa, pelirroja que solo atino a quitarse del lugar haciendo que el arma quedara clavada con bastante profundidad

-No debiste quitarte la otra armadura-comento con calma el pelirrosa para luego hacer una serie de movimientos con su mano derecha-Bumblebee-anuncio alarmando a Lucy que ya habai visto esa técnica en varias ocaciones

-¡Erza-san, cuidado!-le grito haciendo reaccionar a la mujer

-Hisho no yoroi-cambio de armadura en una fracción de segundo la maga, dándole tiempo suficiente para comenzar a bloquear y esquivar la lluvia inmisericorde de ataques que la lanza comenzó a hacer

-"¿Qué es esta fuerza y velocidad? Si no fuera por esta armadura no podría seguirla…"-pensó asombrada la chica

-¿Qué es esa magia…no…que es esa arma?-pregunto Lissana claramente asombrada al lado de su hermana sin embargo, la respuesta llego de una shockeada Levy que comenzaba a temblar-¿Levy?

-Reisou Shasutiforu. Es una lanza la cual se dice que es más dura que el acero y que tiene las cualidades del árbol sagrado, por lo que no puede ser destruida…es un tesoro Sagrado que pertenecía a…no puede ser…-contesto la incrédula peliazul

-¿a quién?-quiso saber Gray viendo a su amiga de la infancia deteniendo el ataque de la lanza con algo de dificultad

-¿alguno ha escuchado la leyenda de los antiguos caballeros Sagrados?-pregunto intentando controlarse mientras miraba fijamente al pelirrosa que estaba flotando tranquilamente mientras su arma atacaba a la pelirroja

-¿La que cuenta del tiempo antes de la unificación de Fiore?-quiso asegurarse Lucy, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la chica de lentes

-Se supone que los tesoros sagrados eran armas que portaban alguno de los 7 caballeros más poderosos de la orden, el escuadrón de los 7 pecados capitales…-explico consiguiendo miradas de shock de todos los que la escuchaban

Pero antes de que pudieran indagar más en el tema, Erza hablo llamando su atención

-¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Solo mandas a tu arma a atacarme?-le pregunto claramente fastidiada la pelirroja-¡no juegues conmigo! Sé cuál es la debilidad de los usuarios de Magia a distancia…-comento antes de desaparecer y aparecer detrás del chico que no parecía sorprendido-¡TU!-exclamo lanzando un tajo con su arma directo al cuello del chico

Pero para su asombro, y el de todos, el chico inclino la cabeza hacia delante dejando pasar el arma

-predecible…y dejaste un hueco…-comento mientras el cabello le cubría los ojos por el movimiento, alertando a la mujer que solo sintió un golpe en el costado que la mando a destruir un árbol para asombro de los que recién llegaban a ver la pelea

-¿Erza está perdiendo?-pregunto un asombrado Macao al llegar

Pero nadie pudo contestarle ya que la pelirroja salió de entre las ramas del árbol con otra armadura

-Tenrin no Yoroi (Armadura de la Rueda del cielo)-anuncio la maga mirando seriamente al tranquilo pelirrosa que la mirada desde la misma posición por encima de ella, cosa que la fastidiaba-¡Para esto!-exclamo moviendo su mano derecha mientras más de un centenar de espadas aparecían a su alrededor

-oe…Erza se lo está tomando muy enserio, ¿no?-comento Wakaba algo preocupado

-más le vale hacerlo…Natsu no es un chico cualquiera…ni siquiera un mago cualquiera…teniendo como arma un tesoro sagrado…lo he visto acabar con una docena de enemigos solo con el primer ataque…no creo que Erza-san deba confiarse-comento la rubia haciendo recordar a Mirajane la facilidad con la que había derrotado a Elfman/la bestia

La atención volvió a la pelea cuando las espadas mágicas de Erza se lanzaron contra el pelirrosa que sonrió suavemente

-Chastiefol ¡Forma 5: Increase!-ordeno a su arma que flotaba frente a el meintras chasqueaba los dedos

Ante la vista atónita de todos, la lanza comenzó a girar sobre si misma antes de deshacerse en quizá miles de cuchillos con un mango verde que cubrieron el cielo al lado de donde él estaba

-no me subestimes Titania-le pidió el chico antes de mandar con otro movimiento de su mano a todos los cuchillos contra la pelirroja-Fight Fire with Fire-comento mientras las dagas chochaban con las espadas de Erza deteniéndolas y haciendo que llovieran en todas direcciones

-¡Ice Make: Shield!-exclamo Gray creando una escudo lo bastante grande para proteger a todos los mirones de la lluvia de armas que desmoronaron su escudo-rayos…¿acaso no saben que estamos aquí?-se quejó mientras el sudor lo recorría al pensar en que hubiera pasado si no hubiera actuado rápido

-no creo…están más concentrados en ellos y su oponente-comento Mira mirando la seriedad en los ojos de Erza que ahora tenían consigo un gran asombro que duro unos instantes

-Si eso no funciona-comento la ojicafe volviendo a la armadura con motivo de jaguar-porvemos esto-¡Sonic Claw!-exclamo lanzándose contra el chico en un parpadeo

-Forma 2: Guardián-ordeno el chico volviendo a chasquear los dedos y Erza fue detenida antes de tocarlo

Todos vieron como un gran oso de peluche verde con patrón de manchas de jaguar detenia el ataque de la pelirroja

-¿Qué demonios sucede con esa arma…?-cuestiono incrédula Cana-antes de transformo en miles de cuchillos y ahora un Oso…

La Maga reboto contra el peluche sacándola de balance, pero reaccionando a tiempo para caer de pie al suelo y mirar algo incrédula al chico

-¿te rindes?-pregunto casualmente el ojiverde sin variar su expresión seria

-No-contesto secamente la chica-aun no me vences-le dijo empuñando una espada en cada mano

-bien, veamos si puedes sobrevivir a esto…-anuncio el chico-Forma 4: Sunflower

La daga desapareció antes de que el suelo debajo del pelirrosa se abriera dándole paso a un girasol gigante que de nuevo impacto a todos

-¡¿ahora una maldita planta?! ¿De verdad?-exclamo Cana claramente diciendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos

-Kongo no Yoroi (Armadura de Adamantino)-anuncio la maga mientras la armadura nombrada aparecía cubriéndola por el presentimiento que tenia

Y este se hizo realidad cuando el Girasol comenzó a brillar cargando energía antes de lanzar una lluvia de rayos luminosos contra la pelirroja que junto los escudos de sus brazos convocando una barrera mágica que recibió el impacto de lleno levantando una gran cantidad de polvo que cubrió el lugar

-Erza…-murmuro preocupada Mirajane intentando ver algo entre el polvo

Cuando el polvo se dispersó, los magos pudieron ver a Erza con una rodilla en el suelo, ya sin su armadura, respirando agitadamente mientras observaba a Natsu que estaba acostado sobre su lanza que flotaba cerca de la cabeza de la chica, dejándolos pasmados a todos

-creo que es mi victoria Erza Scarlet-comento con calma el chico, enfureciendo a la mujer que de un salto se alejó de él mientras convocaba de nuevo su armadura Tenrin

-Debiste…acabarme mientras podías-le dijo intentando no mostrar lo cansada que estaba

-No hace falta, comprobé lo que quería-le contesto el pelirrosa mientras ponía los pies en el suelo y la lanza se quedaba en el mismo lugar-me subestimaste y perdiste, la batalla acabo-anuncio para consternación de todos

-¡aun no!-exclamo en respuesta la pelirroja preparándose para atacar-no puedo permitir que esta pelea la ganes…

-Eres fuerte-le dijo el chico desconcertándola a ella y al resto, tus habilidades de batalla sin duda son increíbles, pero cometiste un error…me subestimaste-señalo haciendo que la mujer hiciera una mueca al darle la razón-me creíste débil por mi apariencia y no me tomaste enserio sino hasta que viste que ponía manejarte, y aun así, te contuviste por no querer dañarme, las habilidades de Chastiefol te tomaron por sorpresa y ahora ya pensaste como contraatacarlas, si seguimos con la pelea, seguramente ahora podrías ponerme en aprietos porque ya conoces mis movimientos-explico para asombro de todos

-entonces sigamos-le incito la chica con valentía

-no-contesto cortante el pequeño-porque aun luego de todo esto, me sigues subestimando-le dijo con seriedad

-¿de qué hablas?-exigió saber de inmediato la mujer

-ya he visto tu magia, aun si no conozco todas tus armas o armaduras, sé que eres de ataque físico a corto y largo alcance…pero en si he visto cuál es tu magia, mientras que tú no sabes cuál es mi magia…

-Disaster-le contesto Levy llamando la atención de todos-tu magia es Disaster ¿no es así?-le pregunto con ojos filosos

-Así es…ese es el nombre de la magia que manejo actualmente-le contesto el chico desinteresadamente, después de mirarla por unos segundos

-Erza, detén esto-le pidió para asombro de todos la maga de escritura solida-no tienes oportunidad de derrotarlo ahora…

-¿de qué hablas Levy?-le cuestiono exaltada la nombrada-aun puedo…

-Disaster…es una magia control…le da control sobre la naturaleza, para gobernar el bosque de las Hadas…¿no, Yosei O?-explico la chica ganándose un asentimiento por parte del pequeño-Chastiefol es la prueba de que dice la verdad y su magia lo confirma, él es el segundo Rey Hada…-detén esto Erza-le pidió por segunda vez la chica-antes de que te lastime de verdad

-¿podrías explicarlo mejor Levy-chan?-le pidió Mira algo temerosa de la expresión seria de la erudita

-Según los viejos escritos que una vez leí…Disaster no solo le daba al Rey Hada la capacidad de usar las misteriosas habilidades de la Lanza Espiritual-conto la de lentes mientras todos recordaban las trasformaciones de la lanza-si no que le daba poder para elevar el estado natural de las cosas, como un veneno débil podría transformarse en una toxina letal y un pequeño tumor podría extenderse por todo el cuerpo. Es un poder apropiado para el que se hace llamar Rey Hada, puesto que da autoridad al usuario sobre la naturaleza…

-¿Cómo es eso?-quiso saber Erza mirando con cautela al chico

-algo así…Status Promotion-dijo mientras apuntaba su mano hacia la pelirroja que se preparó de inmediato para un ataque

Pero sucedió demasiado rápido

Una cortada claramente grave se formó en su hombro izquierdo poniéndola a ella y a todos en shock

-Controlo, como lo ha dicho la Onee-san de ahí, a la naturaleza, ahí tenías un rasguño provocado por las ramas contra las que chocaste hace rato…transforme esa pequeña herida en una grave, no letal pero si necesitaras atención medica…-le explico con una tranquilidad que dejaría a un asesino en terror-no tengo motivos para seguir con esto Erza Scarlet. He ganado-anuncio dándose media vuelta

-Aun….no…-le llamo la joven mientras se ponía de pie con el hombro sangrante-aun no estoy vencida…-y tras eso, sus ropas cambiaron a unas simples de combate, un pantalón rojo con llamas en las piernas de color naranja y a unas vendas que le cubrían el busto mientras una katana aparecía en su mano derecha

-Admiro tu Valentía y Coraje, pero no quiero seguir haciéndote daño…tu misma lo dijiste, somos un gremio, esta pelea solo fue para comprobar que tan fuerte eras, y me sorprendiste, admito tu fuerza y poder…ahora por favor, ríndete-le volvió a pedir con calma

-¡no hasta que consiga golpearte aunque sea una vez!-exclamo comenzando a correr contra el pelirrosa

El pequeño se detuvo y observo sobre su hombro a la pelirroja que corría hacia el, regreso su vista al frente y siguió caminando, sin embargo, Lucy lo pudo oír murmurar algo

-Deadly Sins Gear:…Snatch…

Y luego de eso, el pequeño chasqueo los dedos de la mano derecha y ante la vista incrédula de todos

Erza cayó al suelo completamente desmayada

El silencio reino el lugar mientras el pelirrosa se alejaba a paso tranquilo

-Ese niño….derroto a Erza-fue Macao quien rompió el silencio comenzando un alboroto total en el bosque

…

Al día siguiente:

Todos estaba en silencio en el gremio, claramente aun algo preocupados por lo ocurrido el día anterior, Erza estaba perfectamente sana, y recuperada en la barra viendo su primera rebanada de pastel de fresa desde hacía media hora, lo cual no era una buena señal, obviamente, había despertado luego de un par de horas y desde ese momento no dejaba de repasar la pelea en su mente

En ese momento, las puertas del gremio se abrieron y todos miraron como el niño pelirrosa entraba al lugar abrazando como siempre su almohada verde

El ambiente se enfrió y el silencio se hizo aún más profundo mientras todos lo veían acercarse a la barra

Erza lo miro de reojo y su cuerpo se tensó en su lugar, claramente incomoda y sin saber que hacer

Sin embargo, se asombró al ver como el chico extendía su mano derecha con una caja en el, por lo cual le dirigió una mirada interrogativa de inmediato

-Lamento lo que sucedió ayer, te moleste y arbitrariamente quise pelear contigo, no fue mi intención enfurecerte ni considerarte débil…-contesto a la pregunta muda el chico mirando hacia otro lado con vergüenza-esto es una disculpa por ello-le dijo

Así, la pelirroja sintió curiosidad y tomo la caja de la mano del joven, y al abrirla se encontró con un pastel de fresas si bien pequeño, sumamente apetitoso

-Sé que te gusta el pastel de Fresa…así que fue a Pierre Hermé…perdona si es pequeño…pero no tengo mucho dinero…-se disculpó el chico luciendo adorable a los ojos de las chicas del gremio

-Yo…también me disculpo, tenías razón, ayer te subestime y como pago por ello perdí rotundamente contra ti…no tenías que haber hecho algo como esto…-contesto la chica algo sonrosada-pero gracias…-le dijo antes de probar el pastel y que sus papilas gustativas estallaran por el delicioso sabor-DELICIOSO-exclamo haciendo sonreír a todos al verla regresar a ser ella

El gremio volvió a su habitual ajetreo tras unos minutos, sin embargo, la pelirroja al terminar su pastel pareció darse cuenta de algo

-oh, lo había olvidado, tengo que irme hoy…-comento levantándose de su asiento-Gray, vendrás conmigo…-le aviso al peliazul que algo confundido asintió, antes de girarse para encarar al pelirrosa que estaba platicando con Happy-Natsu…¿puedes ayudarnos con esta misión?-le pregunto causando que de nuevo todo el mundo se detuviera

-claro-acepto sin problemas el pequeño

-Esperen…¿Erza, Gray y Natsu en un equipo?-comento Lissana asombrada-podría ser…

-El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail…a nacido-anuncio Mirajane entusiasmada ante la atónita mirada de Lucy

…

Se acabo n.n gracias por leer este capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agradado y estén preparados por que viene la saga de Lullaby y la de isla Galuna en el próximo capitulo (probablemente)

Atte: Alex Hayden


End file.
